


Укрощение строптивого

by LadyBacchante



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Локи правит Асгардом под личиной Одина. Казалось бы, его благополучию ничто не угрожает, однако выясняется, что некто во дворце знает правду.Его невозможно запугать. Невозможно обмануть. Или убрать. С ним можно только договориться.





	

Локи умирал.  
  
Дважды — если быть точным.  
  
И это еще не всё. Не то чтобы Локи был ханжой, но пытки в Бездне, при активном участии титана-энтузиаста, тоже вполне тянули если не на одну, но хотя бы на половинку смерти. Так что в сумме он умирал два с половиной раза. Два с половиной!  
  
Но даже тогда он не чувствовал себя настолько загнанным в ловушку, как теперь.  
  
Слава Иггдрасилю, сейчас Локи был во всеоружии — в форме как никогда — и его холодный расчетливый разум мгновенно выстроил цепочку необходимых стратегических шагов. Дело было не невыполнимое, но тонкое: враг полностью владел ситуацией и был, по слухам, неподкупен. Редко Локи оказывался в такой катастрофически невыигрышной ситуации. Всю его нынешнюю благополучную жизнь этот негодяй мог превратить в прах всего лишь парой намеков.  
  
Впрочем, шантажист никогда не блистал умом, поэтому можно было постараться сбить его с толку. А здесь, как известно, лучшая защита — нападение.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе известна моя тайна, — Локи старательно хмурился, вкладывая в свой одиновский взгляд всю ярость. Он помнил, насколько устрашающим может выглядеть лицо его приёмного отца, и собирался этим воспользоваться в полной мере. — Но не думай, что можешь меня переиграть.  
  
Ответом ему было молчание.  
  
Локи досадливо закусил щеку изнутри. О, он знал всяких наивных воображал, которые осмеливались бросить вызов тому, против кого не имели шанса выстоять. Они блефовали, отводили взгляд, и прочитать их было так легко. Кроме того, никто из них не обладал столь безусловным авторитетом в Асгарде, которому сейчас Локи противопоставить было нечего: последние месяцы его правления отнюдь не сделали его самым популярным монархом года.  
  
И это таинственное молчание… нервировало. Локи решительно стиснул кулаки.  
  
— Не отпирайся, глупец. Я давно узнал о твоих подозрениях, — медленно продолжил Локи, не сводя испытующего взгляда с оппонента. — Но ты не ведаешь одного: я в силах сделать твою жизнь по-настоящему _невыносимой._  
  
Последовавшее за этой репликой презрительное фырканье дало Локи понять, что его на ходу выдуманные угрозы не достигли цели.  
  
В нём начинал нарастать нешуточный гнев.  
  
— Ты будешь голодать, страдать и мечтать об избавлении. Я обещаю, — процедил сквозь зубы Локи, борясь с желанием пустить в ход кулаки. — Вся жизнь пронесется у тебя перед глазами, а в последний момент, когда ты захочешь сдаться на мою милость, я отвергну твои мольбы. Ты слышишь?  
  
В самом деле? А сможет ли он исполнить своё «обещание»? Как это будет выглядеть, если Один начнет морить голодом того, кого всегда демонстративно называл своим самым добрым другом? Но что тогда? Убить его? Тогда на Локи точно обрушится лавина подозрений, и правда вполне может всплыть на поверхность.  
  
Поймав скептический взгляд своего мучителя, Локи понял, что тот думает ровно о том же. О, Хаос и Бездна! Он никогда не мог получить ничего без препятствий.  
  
— Но мы можем зайти с другой стороны, — решил переменить тактику Локи. — Чего ты хочешь? Лучшие земли и пастбища в твоё владение? Может, — он поморщился, — удовольствий? Я готов это устроить. Которая тебе по вкусу? — Локи развел руками. — Та красотка, что слева, или та, что справа? Подумай, я могу отдать тебе всех. Никаких ограничений, как во времена Одина. Твой род будет множиться и процветать, и моя лояльность вовсе не будет выглядеть странно. Для меня — это тоже выгодно. Что скажешь?  
  
Упрямец только отвернулся.  
  
— Деспотизму Одина пришел конец! — Локи стукнул кулаком по деревянному ящику, на котором сидел. — Это благо для всех нас! Послушай, — он лихорадочно подался вперед, — мы выбросим прочь все эти ремни и железо. Ты будешь свободен!  
  
Едва ли и это заверение возымело хоть какое-то действие. Тот был непреклонен.  
  
— Но что тебе нужно? — вскричал Локи в отчаянии. — Что? Деньги? Ты ими не сумеешь распорядиться! Наслаждения? У тебя их вдоволь — больше, чем у меня! Статус? Какое он имеет значение — для такого, как ты?!  
  
Тут впервые в глазах строптивца загорелась искра интереса. Локи вздрогнул, почувствовав себя неуютно.  
  
— Что это значит? — угрюмо спросил он. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
О, Локи знал, но не хотел себе признаваться. Этот разжиревший любитель злаковых всегда отличался амбициозностью, а его неспособность самостоятельно завоевать для себя славу и выгодное положение сделало его нрав поистине несносным.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Локи категорически замотал головой. — Нет. И нет. Все эти слухи о нашем родстве были лишь идиотскими шутками Тора и его шайки — и я не могу дать им ход теперь, когда я — вроде как — снова мертв. Смерть покрыла моё имя неувядающей славой, и я не стану снова его марать в грязи. Нет и нет.  
  
Снова фырканье — нечто среднее между «Трусишка» и «Тогда расхлебывай эту кашу сам, умник».  
  
Но, похоже, теперь — здесь и сейчас — у него не было другого выбора, кроме как пожертвовать прошлым собой, чтобы сохранить себя настоящего.   
  
— Что ж, — против воли проговорил Локи. — Ладно! Я вижу, что ты хочешь опорочить моё имя — напоследок. О, весьма в духе Одина, я понимаю. Ясно теперь, почему он так высоко ценил тебя, но, запомни, ты еще пожалеешь об этом. — Локи драматично всплеснул руками, но его выпад был встречен всё той же скептической тишиной.  
  
— По рукам? — кисло уточнил Локи, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Повернись ко мне лицом, когда я с тобой разговариваю!  
  
Его оппонент не мог ответить рукопожатием, поэтому Локи, секунду поколебавшись, просто небрежно стукнул упрямца ладонью по лбу. Тот недовольно вздохнул.  
  
Локи уже заранее знал, что сейчас заключил свою самую невыгодную околополитическую сделку за всю карьеру.  
  
— И с каких это пор басни смертных начинают быть более правдивыми? — проворчал он. — Нет, мне это определенно не нравится. Совсем не нравится.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну как? — захмелевший стражник подошел ближе. — Долго еще?  
  
— Кто ж знает. А так, понимаешь, уже битый час… эээ… беседуют.  
  
— Странно всё это, — заметил стражник в ответ, прикладываясь к кувшину. Одновременно, вытянув шею, он осторожно заглянул в приоткрытую дверь.  
  
Царь и правда всё еще сидел там: на ящике с овсом, подперев могучим кулаком подбородок, и сосредоточенно вел беседу с вороным конским крупом.   
  
Конюх пожал плечами.  
  
— Так-то… Слейпнир наш, негодник, Всеотца уж трижды сбрасывал. А то ж не странно. Может, кобылку какую ему надобно.  
  
— Может, и кобылку, — стражник оценивающе взглянул заинтересованные морды остальных лошадок, склонившихся к беседующим Одину и его старому доброму товарищу.  
  
— А, может, царя нашего не признал, — конюх махнул рукой, намекая, чтобы стражник поделился с ним вторым кувшином. — Говорят, животные — они ж того, чувствуют вроде как. Кабы какой злой колдун в нашего-то царя оборотился, тогда бы Слейпнирушка быстрёхонько гада раскусил.  
  
— Да ты, Торвальд, фантазёр, как я погляжу.  
  
— Ну, матушка моя покойная говорила, что уж помечтать — это я всегда горазд, — старый конюх расправил плечи. Очень он гордился своим неуемным воображением и планировал в ближайшем будущем построить перспективную карьеру скальда.   
  
— Ты напиши об этом песню, — посоветовал добрый стражник. — Вот принц Тор воротится, да сбряцаешь ему анекдотик про отца.   
  
— Отчего ж нет, — задумчиво согласился Торвальд. — Тор оценит.  
  
Они одновременно заглянули в стойло. Один пытался привлечь внимание отвернувшегося коня, дергая его за хвост, и сопровождал свои гневные речи указующим в небо перстом.  
  
Стражник и конюх вздохнули и чокнулись.


End file.
